Five community mental health centers will report evaluative information to representatives of the catchment area. Each mental health center wil work with a different type of group - governing board, citizen advisory board, high risk group, key informants and former consumers. The utility, practicality, and cost effectiveness of establishing, conducting and maintaining various types of citizen participation groups will be assessed. In addition, each center will hold a community forum - report evaluative data to residents of th catchment area. In order to help other community mental health centers implement Pl 94-63 workshops will be held in each of the 10 NIMH regions and manuals will be written dealing with the methods of citizen selection, procedures for reporting evaluative information and methods for assessing the impact of citizen participation.